Teenage wasteland
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Nikt nie spodziewał się, że to będzie aż tak... Chwila z życia młodych gniewnych w samym środku wojny. Nawet oni nie wiedzą czasem, co robić.


Ona po prostu leży na kanapie i patrzy w sufit. Kanapa ma wytarte, czerwone obicie, a na suficie ciemnym szlaczkiem odcinają się zacieki. Jej twarz nie wyraża nic, sine cienie pod oczami kontrastują z bielą cery. Milczy. Milczy tak od paru godzin, a on nie wie, co robić. Wszyscy inni poddali się już jakiś czas temu, James i Remus, Marlene, Frank, Alicia, Lily i nawet bliźniacy Prewett, tylko on jeszcze siedzi na drewnianym stołku, oparty o zimną szybę, i czeka. Nie zmienia się nic oprócz koloru nieba za oknem, które z jasnoszarego staje się powoli czarne, poza tym wszystko pozostaje nieruchome i wyzywająco milczące. Tak, ta cisza stawia mu wyzwanie, a on naprawdę już nie wie, co z tym wszystkim począć. Skręca papieros za papierosem z jakiegoś taniego, polskiego tytoniu i pali je, jeden po drugim, chyba już tuzin. A ona nie reaguje nawet na to, chociaż zawsze krzyczała na niego, że przez to gówno szybciej umrze. Ale kto w tych czasach dba o starcze choroby? Zresztą, zwykle ona sama wyrywała mu te fajki z ust i paliła, pstrykając nerwowo zapalniczką z marnym obrazkiem przedstawiającym mugolskie wyobrażenie wilkołaka. Dostała ją od niego, bo uznał, że to takie śmieszne – przyjaźnić się z Remusem i zaczytywać się w komiksach fantasy.  
On nie może zrozumieć jej milczenia, choć stara się. Sam nie czuł się nigdy w żaden sposób związany ze swoją rodziną, więc ciężko mu wczuć się w jej sytuację. Oczywiście, wie, jak wygląda śmierć. Widział ją już parę razy. Ale jakby to było kochać swoich rodziców i być przez nich kochanym, a później stracić to wszystko, w jednej chwili? Może tak, jakby nagle miało zabraknąć państwa Potterów? Nie, trochę bardziej. Może… może gdyby stracił samego Jamesa, Jamesa i Remusa? Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, odganiając natrętne obrazy. W końcu był tam na miejscu. Widział, jak to wyglądało. Ona też widziała i jeśli coś miałoby kiedykolwiek zależeć od niego, to poruszy niebo i ziemię, żeby wymazać to wspomnienie z jej pamięci. Ale na razie nie ma pojęcia od czego zacząć i boi się choćby chrząknąć głośniej, żeby przypadkiem nie zrobić czegoś nie tak.  
Chociaż co można zrobić, żeby było lepiej, jeśli jest się w takiej sytuacji?  
Wszyscy wiedzieli, że następnym celem śmierciożerców mogą być zarówno oni, jak i ich bliscy. Liczyli się z tym, pisząc się na członkostwo w Zakonie. Żadne z nich nie zdawało sobie jednak sprawy z rzeczywistości zagrożenia… aż do teraz. Uświadomili to sobie boleśnie w momencie, w którym dom Dorcas spłonął wraz ze wszystkim, co było w środku, łącznie z jej rodzicami i psem. Byli w szoku. Było im żal. Ciężar tego, co prawdopodobne, w jednej sekundzie niemal przygniótł ich do ziemi. A ona? Odkąd przeteleportowali ją stamtąd o czwartej nad ranem, nie poruszyła się ani nie wypowiedziała słowa. To było tak niepodobne do niej, wiecznie żywej, głośnej buntowniczki. Zdusił w sobie warknięcie frustracji, rzucając dziewczynie zaniepokojone spojrzenie. To nie może tak wyglądać. On musi coś zrobić. Gdyby tylko wiedział, co!  
Ale to nie ta bezsilność złościła go najbardziej, nie. Najgorsze było to, że stary Dumbledore przyjął wszystko tak spokojnie, jakby miał to już wcześniej zaplanowane. Jakby to było coś normalnego, na tyle nieważnego, by po chwili znów przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Co do Dorcas, kazał zostawić ją w spokoju i łaskawie pozwolił spać w Kwaterze Głównej. Ale on nie mógł się na to zgodzić, w żaden sposób! Kiedy tylko dziewczyna się otrząśnie, zabierze ją do siebie i zaopiekuje się nią. Ale przede wszystkim nie zostawi jej w takiej sytuacji. Nie odejdzie od niej nawet na krok, chyba, że sama będzie tego chciała. Nie na darmo ma się w końcu formę animagiczną psa, no nie? Psia wierność to jego specjalność.

O jedenastej wieczorem Dorcas wstała z kanapy i, nie zwracając uwagi na Syriusza, ruszyła chwiejnym krokiem prosto do kuchni. Wstawiła na gaz wodę i nasypała do kubka trzy kopiaste łyżki kawy, opierając się brzuchem o brudny blat, a czołem o skraj otwartej szafki. On stanął w drzwiach, cicho pobrzękując sprzączkami swojej podniszczonej ramoneski. Patrzył, jak dziewczyna wlewa wrzątek i parzy się pryskającymi kropelkami, nie przejmując się tym zupełnie. Powoli stawia kubek na ceratowym obrusie stolika, odsuwa z piskiem krzesło, siada przy nim. A potem podnosi oczy na Syriusza, wciąż opartego o framugę drzwi.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – pyta zachrypniętym głosem, jakby dopiero co go zauważyła. Para unosząca się z kubka otula jej twarz, przez co wygląda jeszcze bardziej blado i żałośnie. Jeszcze bardziej różni ją to od tej dziewczyny, którą on tak dobrze zna. Ale to przecież wciąż ta sama osoba.  
\- Stoję – odpowiada więc ironicznie, lekko zdenerwowany.  
\- Aha – wzięła łyk kawy, jakby nie zauważając, że parzy sobie przy tym język – Stoisz tu sobie tak po prostu i wcale nie ma to związku z tym, że Voldemort zamordował mi dziś rodziców, nie?  
Pytanie padło zupełnie niespodziewanie i sprawiło, że wybałuszył oczy, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Milczał, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Przez długą chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie cichymi pomrukami starej lodówki i metalicznym bulgotem rur z głębi zlewozmywaka. W końcu dziewczyna odezwała się znowu, kierując na niego zmrużone z emocji oczy.  
\- Wcale nie chodzi wam o to, żeby mnie pilnować, nie? Żeby biedna Meadows nie zrobiła nic głupiego sobie, albo gorzej, nie poszła tam wjebać tym śmierciojadom, tym małym… gówno niewartym… gnojom?! Bo co, bo niby nie można się ot tak ujawniać? Bo trzeba działać zorganizowaną grupą? Bo nie wolno zabijać, nawet wrogów?! GÓWNO PRAWDA! Wolno zabijać, trzeba zabijać! Ich trzeba zabić, tak, żeby to czuli, długo i boleśnie! Pieprzone marionetki Lorda Chuj-de-morta! – jej krzyk spotęgował trzask ceramicznego kubka, który rozprysnął się na kawałki, pozostawiając brązowe ślady kawy na wyblakłej żółtej ścianie. Okruchy uderzyły o podłogę, postukując.  
\- A może uważacie, że nie jestem w stanie sobie poradzić, co? Że teraz mała i o-Merlinie-jaka-biedna Dorcas będzie leżała cały dzień i użalała się nad sobą?! Że przestanie jeść? Że będzie płakać jak jakaś niezrównoważona wariatka i wyrywać sobie paznokcie i wyłamywać knykcie i… - tu przerwała i spojrzała na swoje szczupłe palce, pokryte sinofioletowymi plamami. W kuchni nastała cisza, jeśli nie liczyć miarowego stukania deszczu o metalowy parapet okna.  
\- Tak. Nie chcę cię martwić, ale dokładnie tak myśleliśmy, Cas. – odpowiedział powoli Syriusz, odzyskując w końcu głos. Jedną ręką odsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł, drugą wyciągając z kieszeni kurtki paczkę papierosów. Wyjął jednego, pstryknął zapalniczką i zaciągnął się głęboko, nie patrząc na dziewczynę. Pełen nadziei, odliczył w głowie do pięciu. W tym samym momencie ona sięgnęła ręką przez stół i wyszarpnęła mu papierosa, wkładając sobie łapczywie do ust. Nic nie powiedziała, ale Syriusz poczuł nagłą euforię z powodu tego małego zwycięstwa. Wyciągnął z paczki drugiego i zapalił, dotrzymując jej towarzystwa. Parę minut później ceracie na stole przybyły dwie dodatkowe dziury.  
\- Łapa? – zapytała niepewnie, zdartym od krzyku głosem.  
\- Jestem. - spojrzała na niego, po raz kolejny wyłamując sobie i tak już posiniaczone palce. Widać było, że zbiera się w sobie, by coś powiedzieć.  
\- Wiesz, nie myślałam, że to będzie… _aż tak._ – głos jej się załamał, gdy mówiła dwa ostatnie słowa. Po chwili ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła cicho szlochać. _Nikt nie myślał, że to będzie aż tak_ , pomyślał, wzruszając ramionami. _Gdyby ktoś z nich wcześniej to przewidział… Gdyby tylko… Ale nie, nie da się zmienić tego, co się już zdarzyło, nie? Teraz trzeba zebrać się do kupy i iść dalej._ Ale dziewczyna po drugiej stronie stołu wyglądała, jakby zamiast zbierania się do kupy właśnie pozwoliła sobie rozpaść się na drobne kawałeczki. Jej ramionami wstrząsał urywany płacz, a pojedyncze pasma włosów wysunęły się zza ucha i opadły jej na twarz. Niewiele myśląc, Syriusz wstał i jednym ruchem zagarnął ją sobie do piersi, ciągnąc ją na podłogę. Usiedli na niej z cichym westchnieniem, objęci. Momentalnie jej łzy przemoczyły mu koszulkę, ale to nie było ważne. Ważne było, że ta silna, złośliwa Dorcas, po raz pierwszy odkąd ją znał płakała, i to płakała właśnie _przy nim_. Przytulił ją mocno do siebie, pozwalając zacisnąć jej palce na koszulce i schować głowę pod ramoneskę. Oparł podbródek o jej ramię i trzymał tak, kołysząc się lekko. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło. Pięć minut, dziesięć, może dwa dni. Aż w końcu uspokoiła się i popatrzyła na niego opuchniętymi, zaczerwienionymi oczami.  
\- Zabiję ich.  
\- Dobrze. – odpowiedział, kciukiem odgarniając jej włosy z czoła.  
\- Ciebie też zabiję, jeśli komukolwiek powiesz o… tym. – powiedziała równie poważnie, mając na myśli chyba swój płacz. Rozumiał ją doskonale. On też nienawidził okazywać swoich słabości innym.  
\- Ay ay, kapitanie! – kącik jej ust uniósł się do góry, jakby miała się uśmiechnąć. Chwiejnie wstała z podłogi i oderwała jeden kawałek ręcznika papierowego stojącego na blacie, po czym głośno wydmuchała w niego nos.  
\- No, Black, na twoim miejscu to bym uważała. – pogroziła mu palcem, opierając się plecami o szafkę kuchenną. Syriusz mrugnął i również wstał z podłogi, podchodząc do niej. Ustawił się tak, że trzymał ją teraz między dłońmi opartymi o blat. Nie uśmiechała się, ale z zaczerwienionym od płaczu nosem nie wyglądała już na tak obojętną i niemal nieżywą jak jeszcze pół godziny temu. Pochylił się i oparł podbródek na jej głowie, wdychając zapach jej winogronowego szamponu. _Zabawne_ , pomyślał, _że od tylu lat używa właśnie winogronowego szamponu._ _Te owoce nie kojarzą mi się już z nikim oprócz niej._  
\- Hej, mała, masz ochotę na coś szalonego? - fuknęła coś niezrozumiałego i wzruszyła ramionami, trąc z zapałem zaczerwienione oczy, ale Syriusz uśmiechnął się tylko - …co powiesz na szybką, niesamowicie szaloną drzemkę?  
Wysunęła się z jego ramion i plasnęła lekko dłonią w jego bark.  
\- Mówiłam ci już kiedyś, że jesteś idiotą?  
\- Nigdy za mało powtarzania...

Pół godziny później Frank i Alicja znaleźli ich na kanapie w salonie, wtulonych jedno w drugie. Syriusz chrapał lekko, a Dorcas miała zapuchnięte oczy, ale wyraz twarzy spokojny. Z adaptera ustawionego na parapecie otwartego okna leciała cicho nastawiona muzyka.

 _d_ _on't cry_ _  
d_ _on't raise your eye_ _  
it_ _'s only teenage wasteland_

 _Sally, take my hand_ _  
w_ _e'll travel south crossland_ _  
p_ _ut out the fire_ _  
d_ _on't look past my shoulder_

Alicja uniosła różdżkę i wyczarowała kraciasty koc, który opadł miękko na śpiącą parę. Frank pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, po czym wyszli, zabezpieczając drzwi dodatkową warstwą zaklęć.


End file.
